


Не твой цвет

by Sonnnegirl



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [25]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnnegirl/pseuds/Sonnnegirl
Relationships: Roque Alva/Justin Pridd
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Не твой цвет

— Лови.

Джастин смешно вздрогнул от неожиданности, но сверкнувший алым боком камень поймал. 

Рокэ одобрительно кивнул его ловкости и нарочито вальяжно упал в кресло. О, он прекрасно знал, как производить впечатление, и бесстыдно пользовался этим умением. Особенно в общении с молодым любовником. Который так же беззастенчиво любовался им в подобные моменты.

Вот как сейчас.

Джастин, забыв о бесценном камне в руке, смотрел на Рокэ не отрываясь. 

— У тебя глаза, как у изначальной твари, — беззлобное поддразнивание не давало Рокэ скатиться на самое дно сентиментальности, куда граф Васспард неумолимо толкал своего Первого маршала.

— Ты так говоришь, будто это плохо, — не остался в долгу Джастин, задирая бровь. Совсем как Рокэ.

Отчего-то этот немудреный жест тронул Рокэ до глубины души. По большому счету он уже смирился с тем, что Джастин разбудил в нем всё, что сам Рокэ считал погребенным давно и навсегда. Способность безоглядно любить и наслаждаться этим. Доверять. Вот уж чувство, которое он не чаял испытать вновь.

— Как тебе? — Рокэ взглядом указал на ройю в ладони Джастина. Камней, подобных этому, в Кэртиане не находили лет пятьсот, но Джастин, похоже, не впечатлился.

— Мило. Но красный — не цвет Приддов.

— Ты и сам — не цвет Приддов, — Рокэ ухмыльнулся. — Редкий, как этот камень. Точно, алый — твой цвет.

Едва договорив это, Рокэ замер. Перед внутренним взором соткалась невыразимо жуткая картина: Джастин в ярко-алом колете, вот только это — цвет крови. Крови, которой пропитана ткань.

Сморгнув, Рокэ с усилием провел ладонью по глазам и резко подался вперед, выхватывая камень из пальцев любовника.

— Хотя нет. К Чужому алый, он тебе не идет. Пусть будет лиловый, кошки с ним.

И, позволив себе полюбоваться изумленным лицом Джастина пару мгновений, поцеловал его.

Чтобы избежать лишних вопросов.

И потому что очень хотелось.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
